Recently, technological advanced display panels have been developed in order to cater numerous customer-centric applications. With the flourishing development in the technology of display panels, it is a market and customer demand for high performance display panels. The display panels providing high resolution, high brightness and low-power consumption are most preferred. However, it is observed that, non-uniformities in brightness (e.g., dim lines or bright lines) along the display boundaries have been a critical quality issue impending the design, especially when the panel load increases.
The behaviors of the display electrodes are different between blanking and display time intervals of the display panel. This is because the panel loads are different between blanking and display time intervals. When the IC resumes display after the blanking time interval, the brightness of first few display lines after the blanking time interval differs from others. Therefore, there is a long-standing need of a system for enhancing display uniformity at blank or display boundaries of the display panel.